


Quadrant Flipping

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: And rough handling, Dammek rails his 'rail, M/M, Secret flushcrushes, dubcon, more tags will be added as needed, there's some biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: Not written by me, posting this for a friend!Xefros checks up on his moirail, concerned for his wellbeing... only to discover a very heated Demmek.(There may be an addition of this from Demmek's point of view once we see him!)





	Quadrant Flipping

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up, i didn't mean to add coco (a03 user) as a co-author. Please disregard that, it's just supposed to be my friend Coco.

Your name is Xefros Tritoh, and you have probably the best moirail on Alternia. He can be a little pushy sometimes, but you know he only means best. Which is why your current situation has your thinkpan reeling.  
Breathing hotly against your neck, rubbing at your sides- these are things a moirail should not be doing. Though, that doesn't seem to be stopping Demmek by any means.  
Earlier, you had been having a nice, calm conversation over trollian when your deer moirail had stopped answering all together. You had been worried, and feered the worst as you made your way to his hive as quickly as possible. It was clear to you that something was amiss the moment you stepped in.  
Demmek's place was messier than usual, and that's saying something, a strange smell in the air you couldn't quite put your finger on. Your nerves were in a jumble, giving a few calls for the other. No response. With no other choice, you advanced through the hive, stumbling over a few loose guns(really, he should clean this up!) before finally making it to your moirail's respitblock.  
"Uuh, Demmek..? You in there?"  
You couldn't just barge right on in, right? No, of course not! What kind of friend would you be, doing something like that! You were close to turning away and trying to find him elsewhere when the door finally opened, revealing your abnormally disheveled moirail.  
"Demmek! Oh man, you had me really worried. Is something wrong? Why do you look like that? Are you sick?" You back pedal, close to apologizing, though you're quickly cut off.  
"It's fine, Xef.. Just... This isn't the best time."  
You.. Aren't sure why, but you suddenly feel as if you're being stared at. Intensely. Like every little part of you is being studied.  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
You move to take a step closer, and that's when it happens. Your moirail takes hold of your wrist in an iron grip, drags you into his respitblock, and practically slams you against the wall. And that's where you are now, shell shocked.  
"Told you it was a bad time.. Now you're gonna have to help me.."  
You're not to sure what 'help' he's needing but if his current actions are anything to go by, it's for something of an entirely different quadrant. You don't have time to protest though, sharp teeth sinking into your neck as your moirail roughly handles your horns. It took a moment before you realized the quiet gasps and whimpers filling the room were coming from you, heat rising to you face as well as, ahem, down below. You're not sure whether to push him off or pull him closer, arms too weak at the moment to try either. You're helpless, backed against the wall with Demmek's hands roaming over you.  
You can tell he's not in his right mind, the noises he's making next to your ear sounding practically feral. Without warning, he snatches up both your legs, shoving you harder against the wall and rutting against you like a wild barkbeast, and all you can do is squeal and moan, shivering against your moirail. You can't think straight, confusion slowly being clouded over with Demmek's nearly forced lust. He's groping at your ass, that much is for sure, roughly squeezing at your cheeks as you whine into his shoulder.  
You must be doing something right, because you can feel him smile into your neck before latching onto the skin there and sucking. That's definitely gonna leave a mark, and you can't help but gasp at the strange sensation. Just when you think you might be able to question Demmek, or make heads and tails of the situation, a loud ripping is all your ears are left with as your shirt drops to the floor, leaving your abdomen completely vunerable to Demmek's teeth and tongue. You can feel his bulge through both pairs of pants, squirming and trapped behind the fabric. You aren't in much better shape, your own bulge beginning to unsheath, and you can nearly feel your nook leaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger, motherfucker.
> 
> Forreal though, the next part should be posted soon enough, so hold onto your pants.


End file.
